Sally Connelly
Name: Sally Connelly Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, make-up, ice skating and gossip. Appearance: Sally is a petite girl, standing at 5’4’’ and weighing 110 lbs. She usually appears taller due to the fact that she almost constantly wears high heeled shoes. Sally is a pretty girl. Her face is heart-shaped and she has a small nose and mouth. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Sally has shoulder length, bleach blonde hair that she has to dye frequently to avoid the appearance of her dark brown roots. Sally diets to keep her small figure because she does little exercise outside of her job. She requires the use of glasses; however she almost always wears contact lenses. Her nails are always done with acrylics and she dyes and shapes her eyebrows to a perfect arch. Sally likes to dress fashionably and has a taste for designer clothes. Her goal is to always be the best dressed girl wherever she goes. Sally doesn’t leave the house without putting on liquid foundation, powder foundation, blush, eye liner, mascara and a tinted gloss. She almost never wears flats, favoring sky-high heels. She dresses almost exclusively in dresses and skirts. On the day of abduction she was wearing a white dress with red polka dots and frilled edges, a pair of red heels and a silver, charm necklace from Tiffany’s. Biography: Sally was born to Helen, a psychologist, and Aaron, a spinal surgeon, in St. Paul, Minnesota. Her parents were well employed along with being from wealthy families themselves. As a result, Sally grew up very wealthy. Being the only child of her family, she was always very spoiled and was doted on heavily by her father. Though Sally gets along well with both of her parents, she considers herself to be a “daddy’s girl.” Anything she wanted growing up, he bought for her. Sally’s parents decided that she should be involved in a sport when she was a child and found figure skating to be a respectable, traditionally female sport for her to participate in. Sally would eventually go on to compete in a state competition, but lost to fellow St. Paul resident Reiko Ishida, earning only second place. Since that defeat, she has quit competitive figure skating and becomes very bitter should anyone bring up that competition. When Sally was seventeen, her father lost his job at the hospital after his department was downsized. Though he could not find another job in the St. Paul area, he and Helen decided that he should stay home for some time and they plan to move once Sally is in college. This meant that the household was cut down to only one source of income. Helen makes a good salary, but this change has shifted the family from being very wealthy to simply middle class. The change put a strain on Sally’s love for expensive clothes and outings. To make the money necessary to maintain the lifestyle she was used to, Sally now works at the local skate rink. To anyone who asks, she tells them that she doesn’t need the money, but that she is working at the rink to have a job to put on her college applications. She will deny to anyone that she is any less wealthy than she was previously. Sally is a very sharp girl who earns top grades in all of her classes. She scores especially high in writing and earns high praise from her teachers. To all but her closest friends, Sally comes across as a ditzy blonde. Sally knows that people think of her as a bubbly, dumb blonde and chooses to perpetuate this view so that people think of her as more approachable and underestimate her capabilities. Sally takes great pleasure in flaunting her pretty clothes and expensive things. She has other girls that she considers friends, but truly she befriends people who she thinks would gain her the most, be that additional friends or material goods. With boys, she selects by how much prestige or material goods can be gained by being with them. Sally is aware that she is a pretty girl and is not above using her body or her pretty face to entice men into doing things for her, but she is a notorious tease. She has decided to remain a virgin until she gets married. Her dream is to become a trophy wife, even though people tell her that she is smart enough to do something more. Sally loves to tease her classmates. She frequently derides them for their appearance, race and religion, but her favorite targets are poor kids. Though she is now at roughly the same socio-economic level as some of the classmates she looks down on, she still ridicules them. Even with her friends, she enjoys tossing the occasional backhanded compliment. Advantages: Sally is intelligent and manipulative. She has no problem using people for her own ends. Her experience with skating has made her flexible and agile. She is able to make plans and stick to them. Disadvantages: She is vain and very proud. Sally hates the outdoors and the wilderness and isn’t very strong. Her behavior towards classmates she looks down upon has earned her a good deal of enemies. Sally tends to panic when her plans don’t go as expected. Sometimes her emotions tend to win out over her rational side and she behaves erratically. Sally does not do well under extreme duress. Designated Number: Female student no. 119 --- Designated Weapon: A Violin Conclusion: Play me a sad song, G119, because I doubt you planned to pull this for a weapon. Assuming you ever even considered the possibility of starring in our little show, that is. Manipulation can take you a good ways, but at some point you'll have to act for yourself, and when that time comes, I don't think you'll cut it. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: Violin (assigned weapon), necklace (used as an improvised garrote) Allies: None Enemies: Reiko Ishida, Cyrille LaBlanche Mid-game Evaluation: Sally's game started at the southern cliffs, where she woke up and checked her bag for her weapon, pulling out a violin. From her starting position she could see Trent Hunter kicking the nearby chain fence, but before she could interact with him, she witnessed Eric Lorenz falling onto the fence and dying, prompting her to run off and leave the area, abandoning her own bag along the way. After a while she reached the groundskeeper's hut and looked through the window of the building, seeing a group of students already inside, but remained outside herself, soon joined there by Petrushka Ivanova who'd seen her at the cliffs. Looking through the window, she was witness to Phillip Ward's sudden attack on Charlotte Cave, forcing her to duck out of sight and wait for the chaos inside to die down. Once Phil and Owen Rothschild left the hut, Sally and Petrushka crept inside, the latter starting to tend to Charlotte's eye wound. However, Sally got fed up of hanging around and departed, cruelly insulting Charlotte on the way out. After walking for ages, Sally came across her ice skating rival Reiko Ishida, who had just that moment stabbed Cyrille LaBlanche in self-defense. She approached Reiko and proceeded to talk with her, suggesting that she help her. However, it all turned out to be a ploy for Reiko to drop her guard, and Sally started to strangle her with her necklace. Reiko wasn't giving up that easily, Sally being headbutted in the chin and forced to let go of Reiko. She was then attacked by an unlikely opponent; the seriously wounded Cyrille. Sally responded by kicking Cyrille in the face and hand, before striking her with the violin. Before she could do any more damage to the French girl, Sally was stabbed in the throat by Reiko and died soon after. Post-Game Evaluation: For someone who believed she was better than everyone else, she didn't do a very good job of proving it, did she? A very disappointing display from G119. Memorable Quotes: * "Oh my God! Gross!" '- Sally's first words on the island, having just witnessed Eric Lorenz's death.' * "Poor little Charlotte. It's too bad you're a dyke. I bet you'd be really popular with the boys now that you've got that extra hole in your face. But it's not all bad. Let me play you a sad song on the world's most average sized violin," '- said to Charlotte Cave upon abandoning her.' * "You know, I could work with you. I could watch your back while we make our way through this game. I could be your ally, I could help. I could... But I'm not going to." '- said to Reiko Ishida just before attempting to strangle her.' Other/Trivia *Sally was the first rolled death of V4. *Sally was created as a rival to Reiko Ishida. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sally, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *She Shook Me Cold V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Where is My Mind? *Out Of The Darkness and Into The Light Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sally Connelly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sally was such a bitch, but she was a good one. It's a shame she didn't live longer, I would have loved to build up the rivalry a bit more. Oh well, such is life. -Rocky *Oh, Sally. Sally, Sally, Sally. We hated you, yes, but it was so much fun hating you. Damned if it didn't make your demise that much more satisfying, too. - Stark *Personally, I would have loved to see her live longer, simply because she was an awesome concept, and an awesome character to go along with it. But, this doesn't mean her death wasn't enjoyable, though (and highly appropriate, as well!). Overall, enjoyable character, just died too soon. XD - KamiKaze *An enjoyable character, and a nice death post. Her rivalry was well-written and her bitchiness was realistic. - General Goose *Sally was probably my least favorite of Ruggahissy's original characters, but I think that was because she just didn't have time to blossom, and she was still all-around a good character. Sally was the most overtly villainous of Rugga's kids, and she also didn't benefit from the experience Rugga picked up over the course of the game. I feel like this showed up most prominently in her battle with Reiko; Sally's awfully willing to go after a person she actually knows. It doesn't help that her first few threads were slow, giving us less time to get into her mindset. This isn't to say that Sally was bad, just that I don't think she quite reached her full potential. She got a bit closer in her second incarnation, though. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students